


Family

by LoveGems1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Don't like Stiles, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Stiles bashing, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Scott-centric. Stiles's a manipulative person, and Scott suffers. Peter and Chris take him away. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale & Scott McCall, Minor Background relationship Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Family

Scott feels arms wrapped around him and buries his face in the person’s stomach. He knows that people would find out the truth, but not so soon. He wanted to die and let people move on. He knows that he’s a fuck up and an idiot, but he tries. He knows that the dealer would tell the Argents about the dealing, but he couldn’t getaway.

He wanted to feel the pain and hurt. He deserves what he gets. He doesn’t want people to know his true thoughts, for they’re going to try and change it. He wants to disappear and never return. Stiles always tells him that Scott is always nothing without him and that he will never have anyone to support him. Melissa left again, and this time, Scott knows that she’ll never return. 

Scott feels another body around him, and the boy stiffens. He feels a hand rubbing circles on his back. Scott can’t move; Scott's too weak to move. He feels himself being picked up. All he wants to do is die in peace. He could vaguely hear voices but can’t truly listen to them.

“Where else do we take him, Chris? He needs the pack!” A man tells Chris. Chris looks at the dying boy and sighs. He looks at the man with him. Chris knows that the man carrying Scott was gone for a long time, and not knowing what the pack did to dying boy.

“Peter, it’s the pack’s fault that Scott tried to kill himself. Look, Peter, Scott needs help, and by taking him to the pack will only speed Scott killing himself faster. I know that you were away, but I’ve seen what the pack was doing and how the pack was treating Scott. I want to take him away and help him live again.” Chris tells Peter. Peter looks at the man in front of him and then to his former beta. 

“Where do we go?” Peter asks, causing Chris to perk up. Chris smiles at him. Peter will support his mate no matter what. He will make sure that his cub and mate are safe. He can smell Scott’s despair and holds onto him tighter. He knows that Chris will tell him everything later, once they get Scott to heal up.

“I hear Chile’s nice this time of year,” Chris tells Peter and the man nods. He looks at Scott and clutches to him. The two men go to the hospital, and the nurses got to work on healing him. Chris tells Peter what happened and what went down. Peter’s eyes flashed red when he heard what Stiles did to his cub.

Peter knows that Scott’s hiding behind a perfect mask, and knows that Scott hides how much pain he’s in. He looks at Chris and smiles. He knows that the hunters are protective of their family and will do anything for their loved ones. To hear what Allison did too, Scott makes Peter wonder how Chris feels about it.

“What are you going to do with Allison?” Peter asks Chris. He sees the man’s conflicting thoughts. He looks at him and nods his head in what he wants to think about. Peter watches him with a content look.

“I’ll tell her that I need to be in Chile and don’t know how long I’ll be. If she asks, then I’ll tell her that it’s a break that I need.” Chris tells his mate. Allison and Scott used to date, but that trust is gone. Isaac and Allison are together, and nothing can break them apart. Peter kisses Chris hard, and the man bits his mating mark on him.

“I’ll tell Derek the truth. He’s understanding. Then we can get our son healed. Update me about Scott?” Peter tells Chris, and the mate nods. Chris goes on the phone with Allison and signs in relief that she’s okay with the vacation. He could tell that she was confused as to why she couldn’t come with, but Chris was an excellent intuition as to get her away from that thought. 

Peter comes back in, as the doctor comes out. The two men were horrified by what Scott has done to himself. Not just Scott, but at the pack. The pack should have helped Scott but did more harm than good. Peter looks at the man next to him and sees pain, anger, and shame. 

“I told Derek, and he sounds pissed. I don’t know what happened, but Derek isn’t in a good mood.” Peter tells Chris, and Chris gives him a weary look on the way Peter said it. The door opens, and Derek comes in. Chris gives Peter a look that makes Peter return the look. Derek goes to the two men and the two notice worry in his eyes.

“Is Scott going to be okay?” Derek asks his uncle and his mate. He knows that Peter and Chris mated, but was afraid to be found out. Peter sees love in Derek’s eyes and smiles but shakes his head. Chris tells the alpha what Scott and the pack did. Derek closes his eyes and tries not to cry. Peter quickly pulls his nephew into a hug and asks what’s wrong.

“Stiles should’ve never joined the pack. I knew that Stiles was not a nice person to Scott, and I just wanted to protect Scott. For once, I just wanted to prove to Scott that there are adults that want to protect him and not hurt him. I wanted to pack to see the abuse Scott was getting, but because Stiles joined, joined the abuse instead of protecting him.” Derek confesses to the older men. 

“Do you want to join us?” Chris asks. Derek thinks about it before telling them no.

“Who would be alpha, if I’m gone? What would happen to the pack if I don’t give the order?” Derek questions the two men, who shrug and nod in understanding. The three were so caught up in the moment of decision making; they didn’t hear the door opening, or the person they were in for was behind them.

“What’s going on?” All three jump and turn to Scott. He’s nervous and fearful. Derek goes to the kid and pulls him into a hug. Both older men see a safe relationship between the two. Scott looks at his big brother and snuggles into him. Derek tells Scott what Chris and Peter are doing for Scott, and before Scott says anything, Peter and Chris tells the youngest that he wants to do this. 

“Come with us. Let the pack see Stiles’s true nature.” Scott tells Derek, and the older smiles and nods. The four packed and left for Chile. Days turned into months, and months turned into years. Scott’s thriving on being away from Bacon Hills and Derek’s more relaxed, while Chris and Peter are free to show their relationship. 

Chris and Peter adopted a little girl, renamed her Thalia Joanna Hale, after Peter’s sister. Peter teared up with the name. The two adopted Scott, and the two men tore when Scott calls them dad and papa. Derek gets to be the big brother he always wanted to be. Sure Cora was allowed Derek to be a big brother, but she left before he genuinely got to be an actual brother. 

It was morning when the door got knocked. Scott is cooking breakfast, while Chris was changing Thalia’s diaper, Derek and Peter were drinking coffee and reading the paper. Chris hands Thalia to Peter and goes to the door. He sees the pack without Stiles. He raises an eye, row, and Allison glares at him.

Chris lets them in, and the pack rushes to Derek and Scott. They were pulled into a hug and apologizing to the two. Scott looks at the three men and then to the pack.

“Who wants to go home?” Scott asks.


End file.
